The REAL Ferngully Wildlife
by wolf-howl91
Summary: This is my collection of short Ferngully slash fics. The pairing is of course, Pips and Zak. Rating for language, because, after all, they're teenage boys, they're gonna swear.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! So, pretty much, I saw this movie, and was horrified by the little amount of slash fanfiction there was for it. I decided to do my duty and write some more. I'll be adding more chapters whenever I write one, so...I'm going to be blunt, don't hold your breath. If it turns out a large amount of people really like it (and maybe give me some requests and ideas, hint hint), I'll update faster for sure. None of the stories are connected so far, but who knows what'll happen in the future?

----

"Aw FUCK!" Zak pulled his hand back and held it to his chest, cupping his wounded fingers in his other hand.

Once the initial pain had faded, Zak pulled his injured hand out. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. He had deep gashes along the tips of four fingers, and they were bleeding heavily. He stuck them all in his mouth, sucking hard to stop the bleeding.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Zak jumped slightly, then scowled and turned around.

Pips was hovering a few inches above ground with his legs crossed. An all too familiar smirk was on his face, and he had one eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine." Zak muttered through his fingers.

"You humans ought to be careful. You don't know anything about this forest." Pips was still smiling, damn him.

"I said I'm fine." Zak strode forward and pushed Pips out of the way. Damn it, he was still bleeding.

Pips regained his balance quickly, and flew alongside Zak as he walked. "Then why do you have your hand in your mouth?"

Zak growled and spun to the side so he was facing the fairy. Sullenly he pulled his hand out of his mouth and held it in front of Pips.

Pips' eyebrows drew together, and he pulled air in through his teeth, making a hissing sound. "How'd you do that?"

"Wasn't watching where I put my hand." Zak muttered. Dark red blood still oozed from the tips of his fingers. One drop of blood ran down his middle finger slowly.

Pips landed on the ground, crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and—Fucking hell, there was that smirk again. "Typical."

"Okay, just because I wasn't born in some stinking forest doesn't mean--" Zak began, when Pips shook his head and raised a hand.

"Let me handle this. Obviously you don't know what you're doing."

"Hey, let me tell you--" Zak's brain stopped. Literally stopped.

The fairy—the fucking fairy—had grabbed Zak's hand and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Pips lowered his eyes slightly, concentrating on the task at hand. He ran his tongue along each of the cuts, causing Zak to hiss in pain.

Pips' eyes went up slightly, and he ducked his shoulders, as though to say sorry. Then his eyes lowered again, and he sucked slightly.

Zak's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly.

"Wha…" Zak began to speak, but lost his voice as Pips ran his tongue down Zak's middle finger, catching the blood that had dripped won.

As Pips' tongue reached the sensitive skin in-between Zak's fingers, Zak shuddered involuntarily.

Pips looked up briefly, then looked back down. He pulled up slightly, and sucked gently.

Zak's blood throbbed in his veins. He could feel it pulsing out of his fingers, into the fairy's mouth.

Pips ran his tongue along each cut slowly and thoroughly, making sure to probe along the entire wound.

Zak gasped in pain, and Pips frowned slightly. He sucked a bit harder, then ran his tongue over each wound again.

Zak bit down on his lip as he felt the fairy's tongue begin to probe each cut, but this time it didn't hurt. Warmth spread rapidly down his pointer finger, leaking into his hand, and slowly making its way down his arm.

Zak felt his body begin to shake as Pips began to lick his middle finger. The same warmth spread through his body, and he had to work to keep himself standing.

Pips glanced up as he felt Zak's entire body shake as he reached the ring finger. He saw that Zak was blushing furiously, and was panting slightly. Pips smiled, and continued sucking and licking Zak's fingers.

When Pips finished licking Zak's pinky, he drew back completely. Zak let his hand stay in the air for a few moments before it fell back to his side.

"Whuh--" Zak coughed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why'd you do that?"

Pips smiled once more. "Fairy spit can fix cuts. Don't believe me, check out your hand."

Zak pulled out his hand and brought his fingers close to his face. Sure enough, there were tiny scars along the tips of his fingers. They were so small they could barely be seen, and Zak was running the fingers of his other hand over the scars to make sure they were really there, when Pips grabbed his hand again.

"Damn it, there wasn't supposed to be scars." Pips muttered angrily. "I thought I had this right. Shit!"

Zak said nothing. He stared at Pips' hand on his, and his breathing rate started to increase.

Pips was rubbing the scars with his thumb, muttering to himself.

Zak couldn't help but notice that Pips' skin was very rough and calloused. With a small shudder, he wondered where else the fairy felt like this.

With a sudden lurch, Zak listened to what the fairy was saying. "…I'm going to have to do this again—hold on a moment…"

"NO!" Zak pulled his hand back quickly. "No, you don't have to do that!"

Pips blinked, then was angry. "What, you think humans can do it better or something? Can't stand having a fairy touch you?"

"Yes, exactly, that's it exactly!" Zak stammered. "No fairy ever! No fairy spit! Dirty! Not clean!"

Pips snorted. "Whatever. I WAS going to help you get back home, but now, I think you can do it yourself."

"Yes! Go home! Get away! Fly fly fly fairy! GO!" Zak waved his arm and yelled.

Pips took off and flew away very fast, disappearing almost instantly.

Zak yelled, "Yeah, you better run!" and then sat down in a huff.

He then spent the better part of an hour focusing on baseball, and not thinking about a certain fairy's tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This was written in a shopping mall at nine in the morning, before most of the stores were open. The man reason? I was completely bored, and decided, "I'm going to write about pretty boys who're drunk!" Hope you like it!

----

Zak swore—if he lived a million years, he'd never drink fairy wine ever again. Ever.

He had gotten completely trashed with Crysta—he had forgotten how many he had had until he asked the girl.

"You had two." She giggled at his shocked face. "Our wine must be stronger that humans. You were completely out."

And that was why he refused to ever drink fairy wine ever again…that is, until Pips found out he couldn't hold his drink.

"You passed out from TWO?" The fairy boy almost couldn't believe it. Oh wait. He completely could—it WAS the human, after all. "That's pathetic!"

"Pips, leave him alone." Crysta said. "Remember, he's a human. Their bodies are different from ours.

Pips snorted. "Hardly. I bet your man here just couldn't take it." When he finished his sentence, he hit Zak on the back of the head.

Zak spun around. "I'll have you know, that if we were drinking real lagers, then you'd be out too."

Pips rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. Human booze can't be anything if someone like you drinks it."

"Oh yeah?" Zak pushed Pips' chest.

"Guys, stop it." Crysta complained. "You two always do this when we get together."

"Stay out of it!" both boys snapped.

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She flew away in a burst of light.

"Now that she's gone, tiem for sexy time!" Zak said.

"LOL." Pips' cock said.

Okay, okay, I'll be good.

"I could out-drink you any day of the week!" Zak swore.

"I'd like to see you try." Pips smirked.

"You get the booze, I'll drink it." Zak crossed his arms and smiled.

"Fine by me, human. You'll be out by the third drink."

***

Ten drinks in, and Zak could very safely say, he had felt better.

However, since Pips had gotten cut off at the bar at the same time as Zak, he was fairly sure he had won. Maybe. He wasn't very aware of what was happening anymore.

"You know what? You're okay." Pips flung his arm around Zak and squeezed.

"You too man. You too." Zak managed to get his arm around Pips' waist.

"Why we fighting all the time?" Pips slurred. "Is this my house?"

"You don't have a house, you live in a tree!" Zak starting laughing hysterically.

"…Shut up!" Pips hurled his entire body at Zak, who was unable to withstand it. They both fell over and rolled down a very convenient small hill, both of them laughing like hyenas on crack.

Pips got on top of Zak. "Rawr!" He said, laughing. "I win!"

Pips was very warm on top of Zak, and Zak was enjoying that immensely. "No, I win!" He said.

"How?" Pips stopped laughing and looked very serious. "I win."

Zak wiggled slightly. His shirt had ridden up slightly when he rolled down the hill, and he felt Pips' skin on his. The fairy's skin was almost too hot to touch.

"No." Zak said. Then, he pitched his head forward and kissed Pips.

Pips didn't move for a few seconds, then he kissed back, more enthusiastically than Zak.

Zak let the fairy's tongue enter his mouth, and he sucked on it slightly.

Pips' hand went up Zak's shirt, feeling the fit man's chest. Zak wiggled as the fairy's hand went over his stomach.

Zak pulled his right arm out from underneath him and grabbed Pips' head with it, pulling the fairy closer. He wrapped some of Pips' hair around his fingers and tugged gently.

Pips bit Zak's bottom lip, and alternated chewing and sucking on it.

Zak was content to do this forever, until Pips put his hand down Zak's waistband on his jeans.

Zak pulled back. "No, stop."

Pips drew his hand back. "But I want to."

Zak wiggled and tried to get out from under him. "No farther. Crysta wouldn't like it."

Pips scowled. "You're still thinking about her?

"Not when I'm kissing you." Zak gave up on getting out. "Then I'm thinking all about you. But Crysta wouldn't like this."

"Then let's not tell her." Pips leaned down again, and Zak jerked his head out of the way.

"No more. Not till she knows."

"But she won't like it!" Pips scowled. 'Why are we telling her? Why can't we just do this?"

"Cuz I wanna do it again." Zak bushed and scowled himself. "And I'm not lying to her."

Pips rolled his eyes and got off Zak. "Fine. We're going home."

Zak got up and pulled the fairy close to him. "We're telling Crysta."

Pips refused to look at Zak. "Why?" He asked sulkily.

"So when we get home, we can keep going."

Pips looked up, startled. "Huh?"

Zak smiled, and Pips started smiling too.

The next morning, Crysta found a note on her door saying, "I like dudes—Z and P."

----

I think I've decided--I would like this pairing to be known as ZAP. Doesn't that sound so happy? I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak watched as Pips threw a flower petal at Crysta, and then as she flew away angrily. She turned a bright blue as she zipped through the leaves, and Pips followed. As he gained speed, he turned a neon green and flew after her as fast as he could. "You're not getting away this time!" he called after her, laughing.

Zak turned away, angry. That damn Pips. How the hell could Zak compete with flying? No wonder Crysta liked him better- he could fly, he knew his way around this fucking jungle, he had great hair... 'I'm getting distracted.'

Zak stalked off in the direction of... A tree. As opposed to the opposite direction of... A different tree. 'I hate this place.'

"What's your problem?" Zak turned and saw Pips behind him. The fairy had given up on his game and wanted to see what the human was doing.

"Nothing! Just 'cause I don't feel like watching you trying to get laid doesn't mean I have a problem." Zak waved the fairy away. He didn't feel like dealing with all that bullshit today.

"Trying to get what?" Pips stopped flapping his wings and landed beside Zak. He walked along with him for a while. "Laid?"

"You know... With all that flying around, trying to impress her, showing off...it's obvious you're trying to get into her pants, and I'd like you to stop!" Zak was getting angrier and angrier. Obviously, HE was supposed to be the impressive one, not Cry- PIPS. Pips.

"Pants?"

"You're impossible. PANTS!" Zak held onto the fabric of his jeans and shook them, trying to show Pips what he meant.

"Crysta doesn't wear those." Pips gave Zak's jeans a quizzical look. "She wears leaves."

"For Christ's sake, not real pants. Like, panties." seeing Pips' blank face, Zak sighed and tried a different approach. "Get your dick wet."

"...I don't know what you humans do with your dicks and I'm not sure I want to know." Pips raised an eyebrow and glanced down.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH HER YOU IDIOT!" Zak blew up at the redhead.

Pips stood still for a moment. "Wait...FLYING MEANS SEX?

"Yes, you moron. Obviously, when you fly around, showing off how fast you go, everyone can tell you're trying to get some." Zak mumbled. Dumbass.

Pips frowned. "I have to disagree with you. I fly with everyone. It's a mode of transportation. I mean, my mum taught me to fly. I don't want to have sex with my mum ."

"It's not just the flying, you idiot. It's how you fly. Going all fast, doing tricks, trying to show off. It's obnoxious to watch." How come he doesn't get it?

"Crysta's never said she liked my flying..." Pips rubbed his chin and started walking again, slowly. "She and I have always fought over it... I mean, we've both been doing it since we were kids..."

"Yeah well, quit it." Zak snapped. "I'm not getting any and neither should you. Even though..." Zak reflected, "If I could fly like you, I'd be getting every girl I wanted."

"Oh yeah, you guys can't do anything like that, can you?" Pips asked. Zak shook his head, imagining himself flying around the city, making all the ladies holla. "Well, I guess any human would be impressed by it then, since you guys have never seen any of it before." something occurred to Pips all of a sudden. "Are YOU impressed by my flying?"

"What? No! Never! I mean, when CRYSTA does it, I'm a little impressed, but a good looking girl not wearing underwear is always going to impress me, but not when you do it. No. No, NO! That's silly, you're silly. Maybe a bit."

Pips suddenly grinned, catching Zak off guard. "So you ARE!" Zak began to protest, but before he could do more than open his mouth, Pips had hauled him up by his armpits and he was flying.

It was amazing. Zak had never done anything like it. He felt the wind sting his eyes, but he couldn't bear to close them to miss any of the sights. They flew over the jungle, and Pips ducked low so Zak's feet skimmed the edge of a flower, kicking up its scent. "Close your eyes!" Pips yelled, and Zak obliged. He felt cool water on his feet, and felt the spray of it hit his face. Pips pulled up, and Zak opened his eyes again. He could see all of the plants and animals zoom by beneath him, and it was perfect.

They flew for about fifteen more minutes, until Zak couldn't feel his arms anymore. He yelled up to Pips, who flew down to a tree branch wide enough for them to both stand on. "That was AMAZING!" Zak yelled. "I felt so free, so, so, so, UNLIMITED! I could have done anything!"

Pips preened slightly. "Yeah, flying does that to you."

"I mean, how do you guys spend any time on the ground at all? If I could fly, I would be up in the air all the time, I wouldn't even come down to sleep!" Zak couldn't stop moving. He ran along the length of the branch, ranting and raving. He couldn't help it- flying was amazing. He had done a little big of hovering with Crysta that time in the cave, but this was a whole new experience.

"We come down to sleep, eat, and just relax. It's hard to do some things in midair you know." Pips smiled at Zak's obvious glee.

"Not for me, I would fly all the time! I'd find a way to sleep and eat up there." Zak flung himself at the tree branch near Pips' feet, and lay there looking at the sky. He was panting slightly, still exhilarated from his short flight.

"Yeah? I know one thing you wouldn't do while flying... How'd you put it, 'get your dick wet'?" Pips teased as he sat beside the blonde human on the branch.

"Oh, I'd find a way." Zak put his hands behind his head and imagined. "It'd have to be with another flying chick, 'cause I don't know if I could finish and not fall over. She'd have to hold me up, although...Crysta could barely hold me up in the cave..."

"You might have to do with another guy." Pips said offhand.

"WHAT?" Zak stared at him. "I'm not gay, I don't want to have sex with another GUY!"

"Why not? He could lift you in the air, and could support you! All I'm saying is guys are stronger than girls, that's all."

"Pips." Zak sat up and looked at the fairy. "I don't want to have sex with guys. I'm not a freak."

"Why not?" Zak stared at Pips, mouth open. Pips frowned. "What? Humans don't do that?"

"No Pips, humans don't do that." Zak laid down beside him again, still flustered. "I'm attracted to women, not men."

"Well, that really narrows your choices, doesn't it? I mean, you could find the perfect person, but they don't have the right parts, so you don't like them? I mean, what if you find your true love, your destiny, and you stay away for that silly reason. I don't get it!" Pips was getting more and more upset.

"Calm down buddy, it's alright. Didn't know it mattered this much to you." Zak stayed lying down, not wanting to fight. For the first time, he was enjoying his time with Pips, and didn't want to ruin it.

"Well it does!" Pips snapped, and then jumped to his feet and flew off the branch.

"Whoa, wait!" Zak scrambled to his feet. "Come back!" But it was too late. The fairy had flown away in a burst of green light, leaving Zak alone on the branch.

Pips was sitting in a clearing next to the tree he called home when he heard a voice say, "You rat bastard." He looked to the side and saw Zak standing there, covered in grass stains.

"You left me in the tree! I had to climb down! I had to barter my life from that stupid lizard again!" Zak clumped over to Pips, stepping heavily because his shoes were covered in mud. "I had to promise him my first born son. My future son is going to be eaten because of you." Zak pointed a finger directly into Pips' face. "You."

Pips smacked the finger out of his face. "Leave me alone." He stood up and jumped slightly, trying to get some lift so he could fly up to his tree, when he felt Zak grab onto him. "Oh no you don't."

Pips flexed his wings, trying to gain some lift. He pulled away from Zak's grip on his wrist, and thought he was free... Until he felt the tug on his ankle. "Tell me why you left me in the tree!" Zak yelled, barely keeping his feet in the ground. Jeez, this guy was strong.

Pips kicked, but Zak just held on tighter. "Not this time!" Pips rolled his eyes, and relented. He let himself slowly fall to the ground, making sure Zak had enough time to let him go. "Now tell me what I did. Why were you so mad when I said I wasn't attracted to guys?" Zak demanded.

"Don't want to." Pips crossed his arms and looked away from Zak.

"Tell me!"

"I'm attracted to you you dumbass!" Pips yelled at him. "The only reason I took you flying is because you said you liked it, and I wanted you to like me! And now I know there's no chance at all."

Zak stared at him, mouth open. "Pips..." he began. But Pips never heard what he wanted to say, as he flew up to e highest branch on his tree, so high the human could never get up there. Fucking human. Stupid. Shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Ass.

After yelling at Crysta and a few other fairies who came to see what was wrong, Pips felt better. Zak was still a stupid sexy ass, but whatever. Life will go on. Pips left his tree to go for a short flight to clear his head.

After a while, he came back to the clearing where his tree was. He saw Zak sitting in the clearing, and sighed. Might as well get this over with. Zak. Zak could clearly see him in the air, so he flew up in front of him and landed neatly. "What?" he asked sullenly.

Zak opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and said, "I didn't mean to say those things. In the human world, most men aren't attracted to other men, while being attracted to women. I thought you liked girls. I'm sorry."

Pips made a face at Zak. "Are you apologizing because I think you're attractive?"

"No! I'm apologizing for...well...stuff."

Pips rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'm done here. You can go watch Crysta fly and be impressed by her. This isn't the first time I've been rejected, and it won't be the last." He began the flight up to his tree.

Zak yelled from beneath him, "I like to watch you fly." Pips slowly came back to the ground. Zak was blushing bright red, and looking at the ground. "I like watching you fly. You're really good at it." He mumbled.

"So?" Pips asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just..." Zak squirmed a little bit, uncomfortable from the fairy's stare. "I just wanted you to know." He finished lamely. "That I like watching you fly, I mean."

Pips sighed. "Thanks. Are you done? I want to go home now. Long day of flying around, and you were a heavy guy."

"Sorry. And thank you. And... Yeah, I'm done."

Pips rolled his eyes. Fucking human. He turned away, and heard Zak take a deep breath from behind him. "Oh what now?" he asked as he turned around.

"You ever do something great and then fuck it up and hate yourself and everyone else hates you and you want to DIE from how awful it is and it could have all been avoided if you hadn't been scared and stupid?" Zak said in a big whoosh.

"...No."

"I'm attracted to you TOO you stupid fuck!" Zak yelled. "I wasn't going to say anything until I saw who upset you were and ARRGH." Zak sat down hard on the ground, amazed at himself. "I've never been attracted to men before and it... It makes me uncomfortable." he finished. Pips sat down beside him, silent.

Zak was prepared to wait for a long time, to let Pips process that information, for him to come to a conclusion. He wasn't prepared for the fairy to try to kiss him.

Zak was surprised, but then kissed back. His whole life had been changed when he came to this forest, might as well change his sexuality while he's at it.

Pips leaned into Zak, taking his hands and pushing them to the side, so Zak was resting his weight on them. Zak could feel the fairy's warm skin through the fabric of his shirt, and wanted more. Pips forced his tongue through Zak's lips, making the human gasp. Pips took advantage of the situation and kissed him harder, biting Zak's lower lip gently.

Zak let out a moan, which Pips took as encouragement to keep going. His lips left Zak's, and moved alone his jawbone, mouthing it and kissing slightly. He got to Zak's neck and started biting slightly, making the human cry out and toss and turn. "Shhh." Pips murmured in Zak's ear. "Do you want me to do this?"

Incapable of speech, Zak nodded. "Uh-huh." he gasped when he could catch his breath.

"I have a better idea." Pips pulled away, leaving Zak panting and wanting more. He stood up and held his hand out to Zak. "Come on."

Zak reached up to take the fairy's hand, and Pips pulled him to his feet. He pressed his chest against Zak's, and smirked. "Hold on tight." Guessing what Pips was about to do, Zak wrapped his arms around the fairy's neck just in time. Pips shot off the ground like a rocket, leaving Zak's feet dangling.

Zak looked down and realized how high up they were. He tried to wrap his legs around Pips', but Pips stopped him by putting his hand between Zak's legs. He wrapped his other arm around Zak's waist. "You said you wanted to try this..." he said quietly. "I want to make it happen."

"You want to do..." Pips kissed him, cutting off any more words. Zak gave up and kissed back, trusting the other man.

Zak could feel Pips struggling with the buckle on his belt, and pulled back a bit. Pips cocked his head at him, then smiled when Zak said, "You pull that side to the other side, it makes it looser, then you can undo the button and zipper and go faster please."

Pips pulled on the belt a little harder, and accidentally snapped the buckle off. No pants for Zak, oh well. He pushed the jeans off the other man, letting them fall to the forest floor. He reached down again, when he felt the fabric of Zak's boxers. "What the..."

"It's my underwear." Zak looked down. "Um, you can get rid of that, if you want..."

Pips shook his head and chuckled. "Another reason fairies are better. We don't wear this underwhore stuff."

Zak wanted to laugh, but then the thought of Pips wearing nothing under his skirt made all other thoughts flee his brain.

Pips slid Zak's underwear off him, releasing his erection. Zak hissed as the cool night air touched him, and then yelped as Pips' hot hand grasped him.

"Shhh..." Pips kissed the side of Zak's neck as he shook with pleasure. "You said you wanted this, so here it is..." He began to move his hand up and down the length of Zac's erection.

Zak said nothing as he leaned against the other man, unable to control his legs, barely remembering to hold his arms around Pips' neck. He had never felt anything like this before in his life, had never felt this pleasure combined with the freedom of being in the air.

"Hold on tight." Pips said when he felt Zak slip slightly. He shifted against Zak, and Zak could could feel the other man's erection against his stomach. He rubbed their bodies together, until Pips shook his head. "You're going to make me drop you." His grip tightened, and Zak stopped moving.

"Oh God, Pips..." Zak groaned against the fairy's neck. "Don't..."

Pips said nothing, just continued stroking Zak. He kissed Zak's ears, and then bit softly on his earlobe.

The small amount of pain from the bite combined with the hot, tight grip sent Zak over the edge. He climaxed into Pips' hand, burying his face in his neck to stifle the shout he let out.

Pips slowly let them down to earth, and released Zak. "You want your clothes?" he asked, looking around for where they landed. Zak shook his head. He couldn't speak yet.

Pips laughed softly, then gathered Zak's clothes from the forest floor. He went over to Zak, who was lying on the ground panting with his eyes shut. "C'mon." He held out his hand to help Zak up. "Let's go to my tree."


End file.
